


【そらまふ】劍挑天下

by silverymoon28



Category: soramafu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SoraMafu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymoon28/pseuds/silverymoon28
Summary: 這裡只是停車場，看全文請到lofter：https://silverymoon.lofter.com/
Kudos: 2





	【そらまふ】劍挑天下

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡只是停車場，看全文請到lofter：https://silverymoon.lofter.com/

(七)

天已經完全黑了，帥帳內只留了一盞點燃的油燈擱在床頭，從單層帷幕間透出一點暈開的暖黃色。

まふまふ閉著雙眼，試圖適應在體內不斷抽插的兩根手指。

末了，そらる將手指全抽了出來，他抬起まふまふ的雙腿，使它們交纏在自己的腰上，そらる慢慢地俯身吻上まふまふ的雙唇，他的陰莖同時抵上了穴口，試圖頂進去。

そらる有些急，擴張並不算充分，まふまふ只好盡量放鬆自己，輕微的撕裂痛觸動神經，他微微顫抖了一下，專心感受侵入的過程。まふまふ不在乎疼痛，這點刺激反倒令他感到久違的興奮與快意。

感受到唇瓣被對方不輕不重地一咬，そらる一挺身，將陰莖全部插了進去。

まふまふ微微拱起身體，指尖無意識地抓撓そらる的背部，他的後穴一陣陣收縮，身體極度緊繃，卻硬是不發出任何一點聲音。

他早已習慣忍耐，就算在性愛中也是如此。不論處在何種境地，他總是極力隱藏自己的脆弱，明知處處是破綻，他總會有辦法令人無從揭穿。

「叫出來。」そらる在まふまふ耳邊低語，同時開始慢速地抽插，最深的一下撞上了まふまふ的敏感點，他狼狽地晃了一下，抱著そらる的力道逐漸加重。

「我想聽你的聲音。」そらる的嗓音低沉微啞，尾音卻是繾綣溫柔，十足的誘惑總算從まふまふ緊閉的唇齒間撬出了一絲呻吟。

そらる見勢又是幾下深且重的撞擊，まふまふ被頂得幾乎要移位，卻被對方緊緊扣住腰定在床上。

まふまふ感受到埋入體內的陰莖又脹大了幾分，一下又一下地碾壓自己的敏感點，有時在淺處搔癢般地蹭過，有時卻又蠻橫地侵入到最深處，似是想把囊袋都要擠進去，最終まふまふ還是禁不住狂風驟雨的頂弄而丟盔棄甲。

舒爽的快感從身下順著背脊瘋狂地蔓延至全身，まふまふ感覺到自己甚至無法克制地微微顫抖。

「太深了‥‥そらる……停、停下……」まふまふ開始感到無措，向來機敏冷靜的思緒此時卻亂成一團，他語帶哭腔，毫無意識地對そらる斷斷續續說著乞求的話語。

而そらる依舊不予理會，抽插的力道反倒變得更加兇狠，他抬起まふまふ的下巴，強迫對方直視著自己。

そらる問：「疼嗎？」

「疼……會疼，太大了‥‥你慢一點‥‥‥」まふまふ的雙眼已失了焦距，在高漲的情慾中下意識地緊擁著そらる的身體，承受一次次深且重的侵入帶給他顫慄的疼痛與快感。

這次一場幾乎毫無技巧可言的性愛，そらる維持同樣的姿勢不斷地在まふまふ體內抽插與摩擦敏感帶，可帶給雙方的快感仍沁入肌骨的深處，血液因此蒸騰，瘋狂地近乎失去理智。

到了高潮的臨界點，そらる的頂撞完全失了節奏，一下下全狠狠地撞在まふまふ的點上，快感爆炸般地橫掃全身，まふまふ似乎聽見自己的嗚咽聲，他不確定自己是不是在哭。

まふまふ狼狽得幾乎毫無形象，他緊緊抱著そらる，就如同對方蠻橫地摟住自己的腰一般，他微微仰起頭，恍惚地想向そらる索吻。

那人的親吻如綿長的細雨般落下，吻過脖頸，輕咬鎖骨，最終在看不見的胸膛上留下深深的吻痕。

まふまふ先是受不住，顫抖地射在了そらる的下腹，而下一刻そらる也將精液盡數留在了まふまふ的體內。

そらる終於停下了動作，まふまふ經了這番折騰差點脫力，他倒在床上，任由そらる緊緊將他抱在懷中親吻。

  
(八)

之後他們又做了一次，是そらる在為まふまふ清理時控制不住。事後兩個人躺在床上平復心跳與氣息，そらる側身抱著まふまふ，胸膛緊貼著背部，他的陰莖還埋在まふまふ的體內。


End file.
